kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo (Boss)
Main Article: Cleo (Shadows of Eternity) Cleo '''is a boss encountered many times throughout the three storylines of Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. She wields a Keyblade, seeing as how she is the Unversed counterpart to Anthony DiNotte (like Vanitas was to Ventus). She is skilled in chaining together long combos and relies heavily on the powers of Darkness. Strategy In battle, Cleo likes to utilize attacks like Riku and Vanitas; Dark-Element rushes and attacks where she disappears only to reappear behind you or above you. She deals long strings of attacks like Sora, but has no combo finisher, which leaves her open to a riposte. When her HP dips below 50%, she will temporarily turn invincible and perform an attack similar to Riku's Dark Aura, and this repeats again at 25% and 1% HP. Defeating her the first time nets Anthony the spell Magnet. Her second defeat earns Lily the Berserk Combo ability. Third time out, Alex grabs the spell Fira. Fourth and fifth time, she merely gives an HP boost to Lily and Anthony (at different times). Since she is the final boss for Anthony, her sixth defeat earns him the X Report #3. 1st Battle In the first battle (chronologically), you face her as Anthony. Her fast combos and Anthony's weakness to Dark attacks can make this fight tough, especially since you're only on the second world. Abilities like Dodge Roll and Defender (both abilities available from the start of the game) should be equipped, as well as any Combo Pluses you have. Guard at the right time to open up the Reaction Command '''Butterfly Step, which will allow you to get in five hits at x1.5 Damage. 2nd Battle The second battle she is fought in is during Lily's storyline. Since Lily relies more on magic than might, it can become quite drawn out. Cartwheel around the area while avoiding her Homing Fira, and every now and then fire at her with some shots of magic (preferably Blizzard, since it has a slight chance to Freeze her). If you go too far from her, you run the risk of her teleporting to your location. 3rd Battle Third time we see her, Cleo faces off against Alex, and this time she's a bit meaner. She'll start off the battle by teleporting behind you; use the Reaction Command Perfect Guard instantly or she'll land a three hit combo. Either way, she'll teleport away after this and begin to use her magical arsenal: Homing Fira, Void Thunder, and Ignition. All of these wouldn't be much trouble, considering her low Magic stat, if Alex's Magic Defense weren't equally low. Simply Quick Run out of the way to avoid damage, and whack away with some long combos. 4th and 5th Battles When she is fought for the fourth and fifth times, we face off as Lily (for the fourth) and Anthony (for the fifth). The battle this time takes place in the Enchanted Dominion. Both times, she has a little assistance from the spirit of Maleficent, so expect some new tricks to pop up once, then never be used after these battles. She plays pretty much the same game, except now if you run too far she'll trap you in a cage of thorns and do a fire-based variation of Strike Raid. Also, her Homing Fira '''is now a '''Dark Firaga, which we can all thank Maleficent for (especially the part where if it hits, it causes Blind). Final Battle Who would have thought it? She's back AGAIN, this time in a two-part finale against Anthony (first in the Crystal Canyon area of Spellbound Ascension, then in his Dive to the Heart). The first part will go much the same as the past two have; only difference being she's back to teleporting, but still uses Strike Raid (this time, with Thunder-based damage). She will also now do an attack similar to Riku's Helm Splitter sleight, called Butterfly Split. This first part is a scripted battle, so once she hits 1/2 HP she'll summon Floods and Scrappers to hold Anthony while she forces their reunion. It doesn't go through, so instead she remakes the Keyhole, then goes through it with Anthony. Deep within the Unborn Core, where Anthony is spirited away to by Cleo's Unversed lackeys, the true final battle begins as they are transported to Anthony's Dive to the Heart. Now wielding an imperfect χ-blade, she will do more powerful versions of her old attacks, such as Shadow Inferno, Unborn Vortex, and Dark Flare. She'll also have new Reaction Commands, such as Flare Star, Mosaic Minuet, and Rebirth. Skills and Abilities *'Homing Fira' (II and III) - Shoots a ball of Fira magic that homes in on the target. *'Teleport Strike' (III) - Teleport behind the enemy and do a quick three hit combo. *'Void Thunder' (III, IV, V) - Summons a bolt of Thunder directly over you. *'Ignition' (III, IV, V) - Shoots a small ball of fire at you that will Ignite you (doesn't cause damage itself). *'Dark Firaga' (IV and V) - Shoots a powerful ball of Firaga magic infused with Darkness that will cause Blind if it hits. *'Shadow Inferno' (Final) - Envelopes the area directly in her line of sight in Dark Firaga Magic. Will cause Blind. *'Unborn Vortex' (Final) - Summons bolts of Thundaga Magic over nine random points on the field and one directly over you. *'Dark Flare' (Final) - Engulfs the entire field in Dark magic. Will cause Blind if it hits. Allows for the Flare Star Reaction Command. Reaction Commands *'Butterfly Step' - Guard at the right time to bring this RC up; it allows for a five hit combo. *'Perfect Guard' - Use this at the start of the battle and any time she uses her Teleport Strike. *'Flare Star' - Activate this the moment she prepares to use Dark Flare; it will transform all her Darkness into Light, damaging her instead of you. *'Mosaic Minuet' - Guard at the right moment to bring this RC up; it allows for a seven hit combo initially, with three extra hits tacked on if you press X at the right time. *'Rebirth' - Only available if you have 1 HP left; capture her in a ray of light and drain up to 30 HP from her. Category:Unversed Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Bosses